Prince and Princess Chapter 1 My Arrival
by Aerith Shy Girl
Summary: Prince and Princess meeting and becoming. You won't know the truth of Moanna.


Another story I'm working on.

Chapter 1 "My Arrival"

"Wow!" That was my first thought, when I arrived at the airport on Orlando, Florida. I felt strange when I saw all those people running to get their bags, and their belongings. I was not surrounded by the bodyguards I used to know before. How could I think of the people that had hurt me so much in the past? It was Summer, the middle of June. My birthday was June 24. Today was June 27.

I was heading to a new place, where I could start a new life, away from the Royal Palace. I am concerned about being part of it, but I felt so betrayed that I didn't feel comfortable about it. I was prepared to start a new life completely clean from all that. I was going to live with my great grandmother, who I hadn't seen for about 5 years. My birthday was 3 days ago. I am now 19. Remembering my grandmother 5 years ago was hard. I hardly remember her face. To be honest, without joking, I could have seen her once a year for the past 5 years, but enough of that.

Grandma has told me of all the wonderful things in this place through her letters. She has told me that this is like a paradise. Everything you can see here, is beautiful. Everything is filled with different colors, forms, and heights. She also told me about the school I'll be going. Je,je. Talking about school, makes me think back for when I first told her that I wanted to study Martial Arts. She turned crazy. She wouldn't stop arguing about how dangerous that was for me. She often tried to make me change my mind, but it never worked.

I had given it a lot of thought and that's what I wanted to study. I was sure of it. I had the spirit, and I had the courage to do it. When I came out of the airport, I saw a lot of people who stood there with signs that had the names of the people they waited for. I saw an old little lady, with brownish-gray hair who wore glasses and a nice yellow dress that covered her whole body, holding a sign that said my name. I saw rejoice in her face. She had a very big car for me to place all my bags. She smiled while wrapping her warm arms around me. I hugged her back, smiling happily to the grandmother who never ever forgot my birthday, even though she was far away. She was the one who sent me wonderful gifts like a watch with my favorite cartoons, postcards with portraits of the beach on sunset, and other good things.

"Oh, my! How you've grown." She whispered, sounding emotional and I knew she was about to cry. "My little Nicolas is now a grown boy, but he will always be my little Nicolas."

"Grandmother, I've missed you so much. You don't know how much I wished for you to be there with me." I said to her, in the gentle way she liked me to talk. "Yes, my child. I know. Your mother told me what happened. I have to say, being old as I am, I got pretty mad about that." She said to comfort me. "I'm just happy that I can be with you after so long. I'll make up for all the time we haven't been together." I was very happy. I wanted to be with her and regain our lost time. I felt so in ease. We walked outside the airport to get in the car and go home. When we got out to the street, she headed to a yellow Toyota Celica, which, if I am not mistaken, belonged to my great-grandfather before he died. I supposed that to remember him, she decided not to sell it.

"Oh…you remember this car, don't you? It belonged to your grandfather before he died. I wanted to have at least this of him to remember by. I miss him still so much." She said, sounding briefly sad, but rapidly rejoiced again for me. "Come one, my dear. You must be tired. Let's go home, and I'll make you some dinner." I nodded accepting, and loaded my bags on the back of the car. We both boarded the car, and we went our way. As we passed through the express way, I noticed a lot of trees, and very few and small buildings. I thought that those would be the apartments that mother would send me to before grandma interfered about me staying with her.

"Grandma…" I whispered. "Yes?" " How come there are so many trees and less buildings here? At England, there are more buildings than trees. It's possible that a 95% of England is building." "Yes, well, here the priority is nature. You could say that a 45% is buildings and the rest is nature. We care a lot about nature here. Wait till you see the neighborhood we will live in. It's completely bloomed." She said, smiling happily while driving, "Bloomed?" I asked myself. What could she have meant? Bloom of flowers? Of trees? Of people? Well, it wouldn't be long now.

We made it to the International Drive. We made a quick turn to the right, and we arrived in a private neighborhood. My grandma pressed a controller she had on the keychain and the gate opened for her. We went inside, made a turn left, then right, and parked in a closed street in front of a humble house. The house was painted light green. The border of the ceiling was painted bone white. The door was wood made and wood color as well. The front yard was full of roses, lilys, sunflowers, and violets. Different colored types of flowers, and every single one beautiful. She opened the back, and while she opened the house door, I took out my bags, and walked inside the house behind her. The house was not too crowded with stuff. She had one red sofa, a table with a 20" plasma. The kitchen was small, and was connected to the dining room. After the dining room, a hallway leaded to the back that split in 2 rooms. On the left was the master room, and on the right, a simple room.

"This is your room, dear." Grandma said, pointing to the simple room. When we went in, I noticed that the room was emptied for a while, and was meant for me. The mattress was dressed with a light blue sheet, which was my favorite color. The bed was next to the window, that allowed the view of a big tall tree, and a wonderful breeze came in. The cabinet for my clothes was white color, beautifully crafted with circles as design. The closet was pretty big, since I would need a lot of space for my books and school stuff. I placed my bags on the bed, and started to unload my clothes to fit them in the closet and the cabinet. Grandma watched and helped me unload, and stock up. She smiled dearly every time our faces met. After we loaded up my stuff, we headed to the kitchen and started making dinner.

"Dear, why don't you set up the table. Dinner will be ready soon." She happily said. I prepared the table, putting up two plates, a pair of spoon and fork for each, and last the napkins. My grandmother had bought grape juice to drink cause she didn't have a good experience with the coke. I went to get 2 glasses to drink on. She served diner on the plates, and later sat down to eat with me. She had made rice and beans with fried chicken. I enjoyed grandma's dinner so much, I felt rejoiced. After dinner finished, I washed the dishes for her, while she put them back all cleaned up. Witnessing the great team work we had done, she hugged me, kissed my forehead, and went to bed. I followed her, and headed to my room. I was so tired after such a long day, but felt so calm now, being in a bed at last.

I was walking through a forest. It was very dark. The wind blew the branches of the trees in such a strange way. It looked beautiful, but rather strange. Like if it wanted to say or mean something.

I woke up startled. I was curious about that dream I had. I scratched my eyes, and hair, and I noticed that it was 9:30am. I had slept a lot. Grandma was surprised when she saw me walked into the kitchen. "Oh, my! I thought you were going to stay sleeping. Anyways, since you're awake, let's go shop for clothes and materials. You will need notebooks, and a backpack to carry them, right?" she told me, curiously. I could see that she hadn't done that for a very long while. "Ok, Grandmama." Let's go." I went to the bathroom, took a shower, and rapidly got dressed. Grandma was waiting for me in the car. We got out of the neighborhood, and went to the mall. The mall had a variety of shops. Elegant and beautiful clothes for both women and men, pet shops, shops for clothes for pets, etc.

I was curious about this mall. It had a whole lot more than the ones I used to go in England. It felt like a complete mall. Grandmama pointed to a big shop that sold school things. "Office and College Supply" was imprinted on the top. It was full of passages that were organized according to the supply. Notebooks, pencils, erasers, scissors, glue, etc. Grandma went to get the pencils and erasers, while I went to choose my notebooks. I chose ordinary notebooks. Many girls chose JONAS brothers notebooks, others high school musical, and Hanna Montana. I admit and confess that since I have seen Hanna Montana, I've disliked her. I still don't understand why, but I just don't like her.

After I got all my notebooks, my Grandma and I made the line to pay. When we reached the cashier, she looked at me strangely, giggled, and spoke weirdly. "Will that be all, sweety?" Grandma just kept going, payed for the stuff, and went outside. As I followed her, I felt stalked by that cashier. While we walked through the mall, looking at all the different shops, Grandma of course, stopped on every perfume spot she saw, I looked to a small shop that sold ribbons of all different colors. I found them interesting, and got closer. As I looked at every type of ribbon, keeping my eye on Grandma, the cashier from the shop, got closer to me, curiously. "Have you found anything interesting? Looking for something special?" she asked me. "No, I'm just looking." I responded. Suddenly, a blue haired girl approached the cashier with a couple of ribbons in her hands. "Excuse me, I'm done." She said to the cashier. "Oh, alright….." she said in a very grumpy way. "I'll be right back with you" and winked at me. She took the ribbons from the girl's hands, and headed to the cash register. "Umm..sorry..if I interrupted something…" she apologized to me. I got focused on her eyes so much that I almost forgot she spoke to me. "No, no…" I rapidly said. The cashier came back with the ribbons the girl had on a plastic bag. "Here you go, thanks." She said while literally throwing the bag to the girl. "Now, where were we?" she said to me. The girl looked at the cashier scared, and walked away. I practically ran to the girl, and stopped her. "Hey, umm…sorry about what she did…" I told her. "No, it's ok. I'm already used to it." She said, while suddenly, her eyes turned sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'm really sorry…" I said. She giggled, and smiled to me. "You're funny. What's you're name?" she asked me. "My name is Nicolas Gabriel. Nice to meet you. And you?" "My name is Moanna, Moanna Nanami. Nice to meet you too." She said. "Moanna!!" said a voice. "Oh! My mother's calling me. I have to go. Bye, Nicolas." And she left to meet her mother. I walked back to Grandma, who was also looking for me. I liked Moanna. She seemed like a very sweet, kind, humble, caring, but most of all, shy person I have ever met. I went to help grandma with all the bags, and we headed to the parking lot. As we were on our way, Moanna suddenly came into my mind. Her long-blue hair, her blue eyes, and her cute face. We arrived home, and while I helped Grandma unload the bags, she said: "Who was that beautiful girl you talked to?" "What?" I responded shocked. "She was just someone who was shopping for ribbons. I wanted to see them closer, and that's when I met her." I answered, not wanting to tell her about the cashier. "My, my, she looked like a sweet girl to me. She looked so beautiful. Could she have caught your eye, dear?" she said, and left out a giggle.

Grandma was unique. She just had to come up with that, but then again, looking straight out, Moanna looked beautiful indeed. I liked her. Grandma came in my room, and we both prepared everything for college the next day. "I wish we would have had more time to go shopping." She said sadly. "It's ok, Grandma. Besides, I'll be living with you now." "I know my child. Your mother told me about it." She responded. Mother was impossible. I should have guessed she would have done that already. I was going to sleep when suddenly I stood up, and went to Grandma's room. I knocked on the door. " Grandma?" "Yes?" "Can I come in?" "Yes, dear. Come." I opened the door, went inside, and closed behind me. Grandma laid on her bed. Her back was resting in the wall of the bed. She held a book and a cup of tea on the night table next to her. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I feel weird. Some kind of nervous feeling." She smiled and looked at me. "Come here." She waved her hands pointing at her lap. I crawled to her bed like I used to do, and laid my head on her lap. She placed her soft hands on my head, and gently brushed my hair."Are you nervous of your new school?" she asked. "I'm not really sure…" I told her.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright, ok? Just be yourself." She said, comforting my spirit. She worried so much for me. She brushed my hair gently, while she out of nowhere, began to sing a lullaby. The lullaby she was singing was the same lullaby my mother once sang to me. She hadn't forgotten it. I could swear that in less than 5 minutes, I feel asleep. I felt so warm in Grandma's arms. She must have felt whole again. A long time not seeing me, was pretty hard on her. The night went by, blowing a nice breeze that completed the atmosphere inside.

The next morning, I woke up still being in Grandma's bed. I was covered by her bed sheet, and 2 pillows were surrounding me. I thought that maybe she'd think I would fell down. I giggled, sat on the bed corner, stood up and went to the kitchen. Grandma had made scramble eggs with sausage. She had the table prepared, with the glass filled with grape juice and everything. I smiled to her, she served breakfast, and sat down to eat with me. "So, how are you feeling today?" she asked me. I looked at her, and smiled gently. "A lot better." I said happily. She smiled happy, and we continued eating. I finished eating, showered, and got dressed. I dressed with a short sleeve red shirt, knee-high sport jeans, and my black and white converse. When grandma saw me, she smiled and giggled. "You look cute. You'll be an instant hit to the girls." Oh boy, I wonder how the girls from here are like. Will they be like in England? Savage cheerleading girls that followed me everywhere I went? We got in the car and headed to school.


End file.
